


Haiku #16

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tech frustrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #16

Linux, meet printer.  
No PPD downloaded?  
Open Terminal...


End file.
